The invention is in the field of flashlight holding devices, particularly those which can be utilized in both stationary and mobile applications. In virtually all cases where an individual needs to work or play in a dark environment they identify a need or desire to direct light on an object or area without the use of their hands. A number of devices have been previously proposed to address this issue which involve some type of mechanical holder which engages a flashlight. See for example, the following U.S. patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,200,403 HOLDER FOR ELECTRIC FLASHLIGHTS PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,268,622 SEARCH LIGHT HOLDER PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,318,850 ELECTRIC FLASHLIGHT HOLDER PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,320,934 FLASHLIGHT ATTACHMENT PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,769,241 WRIST ATTACHMENT FOR FLASHLIGHTS PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,923,962 FLASHLIGHT PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,024,281 LIGHT PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,112,889 WRIST SUPPORTED FLASHLIGHT PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,550,824 ADJUSTABLE SUPPORT FOR WRIST PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,631 WRIST MOUNTED FLASHLIGHT PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,506 FLASHLIGHT ARMBAND
The devices described in all of the foregoing patents are characterized by some type of mounting device which attaches a flashlight to the wrist. In all cases the design is such that the device is intended to function when attached to the wrist or in one case, U.S. Pat No. 1,318,850 ELECTRIC FLASH LIGHT HOLDER, to the wearer's belt.
It is not uncommon when applying temporary light to an object for the light to be stationary and adjustable in angle and direction. The above mentioned devices do not meet this need as they have a common design for portable attachment and not for stationary use. There is a need for a modern flashlight holder which is designed and capable of adjustable direction of a flashlight from a stationary position in addition to being readily attachable to the wrist for directional portable lighting.